


Secrets

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Ambassador Fluff [2]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: The ambassadors in blue seek solace from the merry festivities they are attending, each having something on their mind they wish to share.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> **A little fun fact:**  Several parts of this short were originally intended to form the final chapter of the Loyalties fan fiction. It was cut (back in early 2015) because it felt out of the place with the way it was written and what it was leading up to.

Applause and cheering rose to the air, filling the massive clearing with a happiness that hadn’t been felt for what seemed like years. The large crowd in front of the famed statue of Sir Tristepin Percedal were smiling and laughing, the marriage they witnessed between the Ginger Warrior and his Cra lover welcomed by many. Friends and family, allies and even well-willed rivals came from far and wide to attend the wedding of Tristepin and Evangelyne within the Sadida kingdom, and the master of Bonta was no exception.

Joris slowed in his clapping after allowing his gaze to wander from the newlyweds to the two Eliatropes on the other side of the makeshift aisle amidst the gathered guests. The petals falling down from the sky only added to the surreality of the sight after he focused on Alys, the female Eliatrope smiling warmly after she joined the applause to congratulate the awaited union between Evangelyne and Tristepin. 

He hadn’t dared to talk with her, other than give her and her family a formal greeting to keep up the pretend that they were nothing but fellow ambassadors. Though now, as the atmosphere began to haze everyone’s mind with good and pleasant thoughts, he couldn’t help but to think about what had happened the last time they saw each other. Those three nights… they changed everything and yet here they were, acting as if the nights never occured to keep up appearances. For a moment he wondered if she thought about it as much as he did, until he caught a glimpse of her turquoise eyes after they shifted and glanced towards him from the corner of her eyes.

It was as if time stopped for but a moment when their eyes met, even though the petals continued to fall and the crowd audibly and visibly expressed how they felt by attending the wedding. Alys’ smile grew after she caught the master looking before she timidly averted her gaze, something she hadn’t done all too often beforehand.

He kept his hands together, the rhythmic but slowly clapping having come to a complete stop while he observed her from where he stood. She was blushing while she tried to place her full attention on the actual happenings… and only he noticed as all eyes were on the newlyweds. He finally looked away from her, if not a little reluctant, to not give away to anyone that his focus had been elsewhere than Evangelyne and Tristepin, thinking about something that had been on his mind since the last few weeks. There was something he needed to tell her in private, but it had to wait until the wedding was over and the festivities would allow him to slip away unnoticed. He wouldn’t get another chance for it, not after they part ways again and leave Sadida.

His patience was tested, and so was hers after the ceremony came to its conclusion and the guests began to mingle. Personal little desires were set aside to allow politics be the main event, the ambassadors in blue having their hands full with anyone who took the wedding as an opportunity to talk about whatever was deemed important for the future. It was unbearable to be parted and still be in arm’s reach of each other, a torment they both agreed on to keep themselves and others safe. The little sideways glances they kept sliding each other’s ways were becoming more frequent over the course of the passing hours, but they tried not to give into the temptation to strike up a conversation, all to prevent their resolve from wavering. While she distracted herself with her family, friends and allies, he mostly kept to himself and his two sons while indulging anyone who sought his attention. 

Their effort to keep their secret safe paid off after the sun set and business made way for more enjoyable topics during the settling celebrations. She approached him first, something he hadn’t accounted for, but he wouldn’t complain. It pleased him that she took the initiative and willingly sought him out once all important matters were dealt with and she could easily excuse herself. The kind smile she gave him and the question if she could have a word with him was all that was needed to finally give in. It wasn’t before long they apologised to their company, mostly family who were busy drinking and being merry amidst kindred spirits, before they met up on the edge of the meadow the festivities were held. 

Another formal greeting was shared before they started walking and lingered close to where the remaining guests were gathered. Even though they were eager to speak their minds and tell how much they missed each other, no word was said. They soaked up their presence, content with finally being close enough before Alys broke the silence and commented on the wedding. “So many familiar faces. I should have expected it with Evangelyne’s and Tristepin’s reputations, but it was still a surprise,” she said quietly while she watched the crowd nearby. Her brother, Yugo, was conversing with Amalia while Alibert was drinking with Ruel and Kerubim, the furless Ecaflip Atcham sitting nearby the merry folk. Chibi was playing with other children that were present, while Grougaloragran watched on from under a table and kept a wary eye on his surroundings. It pained Alys to not see Adamaï among the more familiar faces, the dragon still missing after he ran off in disagreement to Yugo’s actions several weeks ago.

“The saviors of Sadida,” Joris nodded, the attending crowd consisting out of many Sadida,” it is only fair that the Percedal wedding received this much positive attention, especially after what happened. Sadida needed this, as do others.” There was still a lot that needed to be dealt with. The usage of the Eliatrope Dofus against Ogrest caused severe damage to the lush kingdom of the plant-like beings. Alys and Yugo, along with other members of the Tofu, tried their best to aid in the rebuilding and cleanup of where pieces of the Zinit had crashed, but many rulers and representatives were too displeased by the catastrophic events. It would take some time to get in their good graces again. But although new problems had arisen, the wedding brought along a serenity the Sadida and any others involved were in dire need of. The future looked bright with Ogrest no longer threatening the world and this celebration was proof of it.

“How... have you been?”

He smiled a little at the hesitant question before he slightly tilted his head from side to side,” decent. Occupied. And you, Lady?”

A faint chuckle left her, the title he called her by bringing along a sense of amusement. They were fairly alone where they stood and observed the festivities, but caution kept them high strung and careful. Perhaps a little too careful but neither dared to take any risks. “Occupied, same as you. This day is the first breather in weeks, no matter all the talks I’ve had today. The last few weeks have been… busy and melancholic. There is too much lingering in the background and I find myself distracted.” She paused while she thoughtfully stroked her arm, uncertain what she could say out loud or should keep to herself. The distractions she hinted on mostly had something to do with her last visit to Bonta. “It’s difficult to set aside these thoughts and focus on different matters.”

Joris watched her from the shadow of his hood, quietly observing to read her face and body language. She was dancing around the subject, and so was he. They knew it, but the reluctance to break through the appearances they were forced to keep up was too strong. It was a burden they shared however and it made it easier to cope with. “There is something I wish to discuss with you, in private. Away from everyone…” he said after making a decision and kneaded his hands behind his back,” would you mind joining me?”

Her face brightened up at his request, a sense of relief present in her eyes and the little breath that escaped her as she looked down to him. “I thought you wouldn’t ask,” she smiled while trying to keep herself composed, the inclining of her head both for show to any onlookers and to hint on her eagerness to the master,” yes, please. I have something I wish to discuss with you as well. I’ve been waiting for the right opportunity the whole day…” It did feel like an excruciating wait.

“As have I,” he agreed before he turned a little to show in which direction he wanted to go. He began to lead the way once she moved to follow him, trailing the edge of the large clearing until the large wooden statue of Tristepin Percedal hid them from sight. What laid ahead was a path leading further into the forest, the lanterns and luminescent flowers of the party not reaching past the trees. It was dark at first, eyes needing to adjust to the darkness of the falling night until the light of the stars and crescent moon lit the scenery. “There is a place I wish to take you for the discussion, but it takes some time to reach on foot and off the path.” He eyed what she wore, the gown not suited for trekking through the wildness but then she fought in attires which weren’t all that fitting for combat.

She followed his inspecting gaze down to the long skirt of her gown and the hooded overcoat she wore with it, a pang of embarrassment resonating in her chest at the realisation she was suddenly overdressed for the occasion. She peered through the trees after swallowing down a developing blush, taking in the dark undergrowth even though she knew what she would say in response to his hidden inquiry. “Lead the way, Master Joris.” She wouldn’t let some undergrowth stop her from joining the master, having faced more dangerous obstacles than bushes and branches.

He looked pleased at her determination before he continued on, staying close in case she needed aid or any wildlife decided to be territorial. The early night was fairly calm, the sounds of the celebrations fading into the background the further the ambassadors ventured into the forest. It wasn’t long before felt like they were the only living beings among the trees, giving them a certain sense of security and peace.

Memories… they were poking her in the back. Several years passed since her temporary residence in Sadida, but the many nights she spent on the balcony to stargaze or take in the view were ones she couldn’t forget. It was one of the reasons she prefered to sleep right next to an uncovered window, wanting to see the outside world and the night sky while lulling to sleep. And then there was Joris, someone she stargazed with and found comfort in, even though they were nothing but friends at the time. It had been so long ago… “I’ve missed these forests,” she said after casting her eyes upwards to see the stars through the canopy above,” the nights were always soothing, and so were the days when… well, when Qilby wasn’t around… Do you remember the day when Yugo managed to tap into the Eliacube?”

“I do.”

“I am not certain if you knew then, or guessed it, but I was so close to confessing how I felt and thought about you that day… only to get interrupted by the Eliacube activating.” The smile she carried was a little sheepish in tone, the small shrug of her shoulders giving away she was embarrassed to admit it,” I sometimes wondered if the interruption was a good thing… If it would have been too soon to tell you. If it… would have worked out between us, as we were then.”

Joris slowed a little in his pace as he felt taken back by the confession, needing a few seconds to process it and find the words. He knew… or no, he assumed and secretly hoped. His feelings for her were present and growing at the time, though they increased in strength after he learned she was long living and had a connection to dragons and Dofus. He had unexpectedly found a kindred spirit in the female Eliatrope, one he could be with without mortality taking her from him. It was consoling after the centuries he lived in solitude with his sons, an enticing thought which only fed his want to know and learn more about her. Yet it took years before he came to the conclusion that she wasn’t just a kindred spirit, but a soulmate he could find himself in.

“We’ve had quite a few interruptions over the years, didn’t we?” he asked, indirectly admitting that he too wished to confess at times, but fate kept deciding it wasn’t time yet. Seven years of building up trust and getting to know each other lead them to being madly in love with one and another. They spent three nights in a row together before duties separated them, and though that may sound fleeting or like puppy love to some, those three nights anchored their desire to spend however long immortality would grant them. Those seven years of longing and hoping, of caring and exploring paid off into something neither thought they would ever find with someone else.

She softly laughed,” too many, but I don’t regret or resent the missed opportunities.” She held her hand out to him. “I have you now… and it’s all I ever wanted.”

Her words would have made him blush, and perhaps they did, though the darkness of the night and his hood did a good job at hiding it from her. He was flattered and deeply honored that he was the one to fall in her graces, that he managed to captivate her by simply being himself. What could he possibly say to her? Words felt like they weren’t enough. He took her extended hand in his and caressed her slender fingers in thought before he looked around and took in the surroundings. It was quiet, safe from the nightly sounds of the local wildlife, but he knew where they were after they strayed from the path and wandered further into the lush forest. They were close to the place he wanted to bring her to and tell her something, a special place which held sentimental value to him. “We are almost there,” he said to break the silence,” just a little further, in that direction.” He nodded to where he wanted to go before he continued their walk, this time holding her hand to stay in touch with her. There was no need for pretend or keep a distance from her, not out here in the wilderness.

The shimmering of water could be seen through the trees, the flood that threatened to take most of Sadida a little while back still present. The threat was gone however, the water that swept in from the coast having turned parts of the kingdom into moores and submerged forests. It pleased Joris to see that the special place he had in mind wasn’t taken completely by the water. In fact, the shallow water added something pleasant to the clearing he lead Alys into, still and clear while the surface reflected the surroundings like a mirror. He walked up to the edge of the water before he turned to Alys, deciding to be the gentleman and let her speak first,” what was it you wished to discuss with me?”

She took a moment to see where he had brought her before she sat down in front of him, a little bashful in her doing after finding they were truly alone. “Actually, I wanted to give you something,” she said before she took out a small package from her overcoat and held it out to him,” it won’t compare to all the gifts you’ve given me over the years and I don’t know if you will find it intriguing or appealing, but I had this made for you… for several reasons.”

A gift? Joris blinked in surprise as he stared at the small package resting in her palm, hesitating to take it from her. Receiving gifts was rather uncommon for him and although she had given him gifts before to express her gratitude to him, they were mostly hugs or kisses he greatly appreciated. Items however… that was different. It was his turn to be timid after he gingerly accepted the present with a quiet thank you, his humbleness making him uncertain on how to act. It had been too long since last he opened a present. He was careful as he undid the wrapping, a neatly folded piece of cloth that was kept in place and wrapped around whatever it held by a thin rope. The tiny wooden box that presented itself after he folded the cloth away piqued his curiosity, but it also brought forth a sense of familiarity. It was as if he had seen it before.

“I had this made shortly after making a realization,” Alys explained while Joris took the lid off the tiny box and revealed an oval shaped medallion within,” Sipho tricked me too easily… Aside from your hidden features, ones I now know, you have nothing to reveal your true identity to me, to prove that you are… you. For all I know, Sipho may know what you look like too.”

Joris was speechless as he listened to his lover and took in the design of the jewelry. It was a silver medallion, a flat locket from what he could tell, with an engraving of the Bontarian coat of arms that embraced a very small egg shaped piece of cyan tinted glass. It was obviously inspired by the pin he gave her seven years ago. No wonder the little box looked familiar. 

“This is a one of a kind medallion, unique and yours… if you accept it. I don’t take you for someone who wears jewelry and therefore I won’t hold it against you if you decline it, but it was the only thing I could think of as a safeword for what we have together and want to protect.” She felt nervous all of a sudden, and foolish. It seemed like a proper gift when she brought the design to a crafter she trusted, but after presenting it to Joris and observing his reaction, she felt like she hadn’t thought it through or considered it enough.

She held her breath when Joris lifted the medallion from the velvet it rested on and drew loose the long but thin silver chain that was attached to it, the chain being rather long for what was the norm for a necklace. He let the oval piece of silver dangle from his fingers, watching it slowly spin while taking in how and what was crafted into it. A lot of detail was incorporated into the design, little details, thoughts and secrets only he and Alys understood. It was indeed unique. He caught the medallion before he closed his eyes and smiled; jewelry was truly something he wouldn’t wear, but this… it was special, and important.

He drew his hood back without reluctance before he hung the chain around his neck, the length of it reaching till his stomach. He already wondered why it was so long when he examined it, but he fully understood as he wore it. He could easily hide the medallion in his tunic this way, preventing it from getting seen or lost. As long as nobody searched him, nobody would be any wiser that he had such in his possession. She put a lot of thought in this gift. He smiled for her after catching her staring in anticipation and held back elation to him accepting her gift, his face no longer shrouded in shadow and hiding his reaction from her. “Our secret,” he said with a small nod, the kiss she quickly planted on his cheek after she drew herself closer to him as welcomed and well received as the medallion. 

She hummed in agreement and relief when his arms wrapped around her to hold her close, the fear of rejection ebbing away. “Our secret.” It was easier for her to prove her identity if it were needed, for one couldn’t easily mimic flowing Wakfu. Still, precautions had to be made and the medallion was her first step to not getting fooled again by an imposter. That he wore it meant he was supportive of her idea, all to protect what they had from anyone with ill intentions. She leaned slightly back to run her fingers across the medallion before she helped Joris with tucking it away within his tunic, making certain it was truly hidden from sight. While her pin would be shown off to the world, his medallion would remain a secret.

Alys was about to pull his hood over his head to cover him up, when he stopped her by gently taking her hands and kiss the back of her fingers, acting very tender for his doing. There was still something he needed to tell her. “A few years ago,” he suddenly said before he looked at her, sounding reminiscent as he continued to speak,” I saw a shooting star. It was bright and quite a sight to behold. I tried to follow it, to make certain it wouldn’t fall… but I couldn’t prevent it.” His gaze shifted towards the shallow water they stood by, the many trees that were partially submerged reflected upon the calm surface. “Even after it landed in the soft grass, it continued to shine bright.”

Alys’s heartbeat quickened as she listened, at first captivated by his words until what he spoke of felt strangely familiar to her. Her eyes glided over the surrounding scenery while memories of a certain night pushed themselves forward, a night she remembered all too clearly. The clearing. She almost didn’t recognize it… The flood had changed the forest around them, but after she gazed upwards towards the trees and saw the stars shimmering through the leaves, she knew where Joris had brought her. 

“I hadn’t seen you so genuinely happy before."

 _He was there._ She took a long but careful breath at the realization before she laid a hand against her chest in the attempt to calm her furiously beating heart. That night when she enjoyed her newfound freedom… That night when she decided to test her limits and practised with creating and using zaaps. That same night when she fell into this very clearing because she wasn’t strong enough and made a mistake. She thought she was completely alone during it all, completely unaware that she was followed and watched while she tested herself. _To make certain it wouldn’t fall_ … She smiled as she understood what he meant, his words and the fact he was present during that moment making her genuinely happy. “You were always there for me, weren’t you? Always watching my back…”

“Not always…” Joris said remorsefully though nodded to not linger on the times where he wasn’t able to help or defend her,” but yes, mostly. There have been times I watched you from afar, or kept near to keep you safe. I took the role as your guardian on me even before you awoke… and I’ve tried to uphold it since. I am well aware it isn’t appropriate to shadow someone like I have done and it is therefore I tell you this. It isn’t something I should keep a secret from you; you have the right to know.”

“You watched over me,” she gently interrupted, not wishing for him to feel ashamed for his actions,” I always knew… Or, I guessed so after you would appear out of nowhere on the right times. But I never minded it… It made me feel safe, knowing you were nearby and looking out for me. Your devotion was and still is absolutely breathtaking and only makes me love you more. It is one of the many reasons I wish to spend the rest of my immortality with you… why I want you to be safe, with me.”

He smirked at himself. He was afraid she would be repulsed by the truth, or something similar. He somewhere knew she wouldn’t be, as she was always happy or relieved to find him. He only wished he was there for her during darker times… He wrapped his arms back around her, embracing her as he spoke quietly while he felt her fingers slip through his exposed hair and across the nape of his neck,” immortality is a long time, my Goddess. But if the Gods and time permit, I will do everything in my power to make it last for us.”

She buried her face away against him after he called her by a pet name that mentally reeled her with deep affection for him, his promise echoing in her heart and mind. The future was uncertain and it scared her, but the certainty that they would be together was all she needed to believe it was meant for them. “Hold me tighter, Dragon…” she whispered as she slowly pulled her hood down and spread the Wakfu wings she possessed, bringing a faint glow to their special and secret place within the thick forest of Sadida,” and don’t ever let me go.”


End file.
